


Двое

by Lere_Erkham



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M, Real Life, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lere_Erkham/pseuds/Lere_Erkham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она уже сбилась со счета, сколько раз он приглашал ее к себе. Обещал приехать не меньше. С каждым “обещаю” маятник раскачивается все сильнее, но каждый остается при своем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое

Лучше бы ее звали Изабель. Или Джельсомина. Это же женское имя? Или нет? Впрочем, неважно, звучит красиво. Или Анна-Мария, на худой конец. Жаль, что фантазия родителей не настолько богатая. Кира смеется, раз за разом вписывая новое имя, и тут же его стирая. Впрочем, Каю повезло не больше, хотя "Кайден" звучит довольно неплохо.  
Но Кире все равно не нравиться.  
_Адам и Ева._  
Кира едва слышно повторяет оба имени, практически ощущая их вкус, перекатывая на языке букву за буквой словно леденец.  
_Первородные._  
Им бы подошло.  
Так что же выбрать? Курсор в окошке "Имя" настойчиво мигает, а в голове ни одной идеи. Кира почти готова сдаться и впечатать ненавистные, но истинно правильные буквы: Кай расстроиться, если и в этом году она не приедет. И пускай у них будет всего неделя, но это лучше, чем ничего.  
Говорят, близнецы плохо переносят разлуку. Кира подсчитывает месяцы и грустно усмехается - а ведь не врут. Впрочем, еще немного и...  
Может, все же Анжелика? Кира придирчиво примеряет чужое имя и, не ощутив ни малейшего отклика, со вздохом стирает. Снова не то.  
Они не виделись два года. Для большинства людей это не такой уж и внушительный срок, но не для них с Каем. Бывало, Кира подолгу не могла уснуть, размышляя, куда же занесло ее маленького Кая, где он решил сделать остановку. Открытки приходили из Лондона, Праги, Берлина… Коробка из-под обуви была набита доверху этими обрывками его жизни: Кая, словно щепку, несло течением бурной реки, швыряя из крайности в крайность. Кира вздыхала, поглаживая пальцем глянцевые прямоугольники, снова и снова обещая себе -  _Каю?_  - когда-то все же решиться и отправиться в путь следом за ним. Из года в год одни и те же слова, а маленький блестящий маятник внутри нее без устали отсчитывал время. Вверх - неделя, вниз - день, влево - час, вправо - год. И так до бесконечности.  
Она уже сбилась со счета, сколько раз он приглашал ее к себе. Обещал приехать не меньше. С каждым “обещаю” маятник раскачивается все сильнее, но каждый остается при своем.   
Интересно, почему они так редко видятся?  
...Фиона, как ту принцессу из мультика. Или Галадриэль. Кира улыбается, представив лица служащих, изучающих ее паспорт. Было бы забавно.  
Несколько минут она позволяет себе веселиться, после чего решительно впечатывает в поле "имя" KIRA и нажимает "отправить".  
  


***

  
  
\- Эй, полегче, а?  
Кира потирает ушибленное плечо и едва слышно чертыхается: второй раз за последние полчаса ее пытаются сбить. Аборигены совершенно не умеют передвигаться по оживленным улицам города. Хочется догнать придурка и влепить затрещину, но это не выход: даже если она изобьет хама до смерти, вряд ли он поймет за что.  
Она неспешно бредет по улице, придерживая телефон плечом, и пытается дозвониться до Кая, но этот маленький засранец не отвечает. Спит, наверное, бессовестный, а на часах уже, между прочим, два по-полудню! Злясь на Кая, что игнорирует очередной звонок, на себя, что все же поддалась уговорам и поехала в это захолустье, на людей вокруг, что совершенно не желают соблюдать элементарные правила движения, и, в завершение всего, на солнце, что спряталось в вышине за бурыми тучами, Кира умудряется поймать такси и между “Ты почему, козел, трубку не берешь?” и “Куда прешь, корова, не видишь - красный?” без запинки диктует таксисту адрес.  
Кай что-то сонно бормочет в трубку, явно пытаясь определить, кто и что от него хочет, но Кира его уже не слушает, она без сожаления нажимает на “Завершить разговор” и переводит взгляд на дорогу: такие знакомые-чужие улочки, которыми везет ее такси, успокаивают. Все же иногда стоит приезжать в провинцию, чтоб хоть немного отдохнуть от суеты большого города.  
Кай, конечно, поспорил бы насчет “провинции”, но Кира и не собирается озвучивать ему свои мысли относительно его нынешнего места жительства - каждый сам выбирает, где осесть. Но не поджать неодобрительно губы, рассматривая проплывающий мимо пейзаж, она не может. Занесло же!  
Выйдя из машины, она на несколько минут замирает на месте, не решаясь сделать шаг. Надо же - всего два года, а такое ощущение, что целая вечность прошла.  
Кай как всегда верен себе: небольшой двухэтажный домик совершенно не отражает вкусов и привычек своего хозяина. Небольшой, такой же, как и десятки вокруг, с зеленой лужайкой у дома и аккуратным крыльцом под навесом. Он безликий. Кира может поспорить, что заезженно-лживое “welcome” на коврике тоже имеется. Старый-добрый Кай…  
Ключ в замке проворачивается удивительно легко, словно она каждый вечер открывает дверь, словно она живет тут. Кира оставляет сумки прямо у порога, не особо заботясь о сохранности багажа. Все, что могло побиться, уже побилось, когда тот тупица налетел на нее при выходе из вокзала, а остальное выкинется, постирается, купиться новое. Вещи не стоят того, чтоб так переживать.  
Сбросив туфли, она мягкой походкой поднимается по ступенькам, справедливо рассудив, что раз уж ее маленький Кай построил свой идеальный дом, то и спальня у него будет именно там, где они всегда мечтали. На втором этаже, почти под самой крышей, где из окон видно небо и только оно.  
\- Просыпайся, соня, - ласково шепчет она на ухо Каю и накрывает его губы своими. Тот едва слышно стонет, отвечая, и не спешит открывать глаза, притягивая ее, практически укладывая сверху на себя.  
\- Я грязная и потная, - смеется Кира, ероша волосы Кая. - И измажу тебе постель.  
\- Плевать, - глаза Кая искрятся радостью. - Постираем, купим другую…  
\- Выкинем?  
\- Не вопрос. Для тебя все, что захочешь.  
Кира прижимается ближе, забрасывая ногу Каю на бедро, и пропускает тот момент, когда одеяло рядом с ними начинает шевелиться, а из-под него показывается взъерошенный темноволосый парень. “Красивый” - мелькает в голове у Киры, пока тот переводит ошарашенный взгляд с Кая на нее. Сравнивает.  
\- Вот черт… - Удивленно таращась на ногу Киры, бормочет парень. - Кто это?  
Кира согласно кивает, одобряя встречный вопрос. Ей тоже любопытно, она с трудом отводит взгляд от незнакомца, ей хочется прикоснуться к нему, чуть ли не попробовать на вкус, но она подождет, пока Кай соизволит их познакомить. Тот задумчиво чешет подбородок, словно и сам не может вспомнить, кто мог бы оказаться в его постели, но после полученных от незнакомца пары пинков по голени, не выдерживает и хохочет.  
\- Все, все! Хватит! Я все осознал и раскаиваюсь!  
\- Не заметно, - бурчит парень, вновь зависая на Кирыной ноге. И далась ему та лодыжка! Кира и сама с интересом коситься на свою конечность, шевельнув на пробу пальцами, надеясь обнаружить там то, чего до этого не было. Татуировку сделать, что-ли?  
\- Это Декстер, - торжественно произносит Кай, едва уклонившись от подушки: Декстер удивительно меткий для едва проснувшегося человека. - Ауч! Декс, это Кира.  
\- Привет, Декстер, - дружелюбно улыбается Кира и с сожалением отмечает, что взгляд Декстера не стал даже чуточку теплее. Он все так же исподлобья рассматривает ее, явно отмечая сходство и пытаясь понять, есть ли разница кроме пола, но это не дружелюбное любопытство, это попытка оценить конкурента. И пока сравнение не в ее пользу.  
Кире до одури хочется узнать, какой он на вкус.  
  


***

  
  
Над городом проплывают серые тучи, предвестники бури. Темно-синие, почти черные облака нависают, давят, напоминая, что вот-вот - еще немного, буквально пара минут! - и на головы прохожим польется вода. Мелькнула и пропала яркая вспышка. Тоненькая змейка-молния скользнула по темному бархату небес и под раскаты грома первая прозрачная капля опустилась на асфальт.  
\- Еще один день в четырех стенах. Отвратительно, - вздыхает Кира, зашторивая окно. Ей хочется прогулок по городу, шумных прохожих вокруг и ванильного мороженного. В крайнем случае, фисташкового. Но, непременно, много - неприлично много - мороженного.  
\- Прости милая, небо не в моей юрисдикции, - успокаивающе гладит ее плечо Кай, сверяясь с прогнозом погоды. - Ближайшие два дня, увы, никаких прогулок.  
\- Мы можем сходить куда-то, - неуверенно предлагает Декстер. Заметно, что он все еще не определился, как относиться к Кире, а потому в его голосе смешано многое: и обида, что внимание Кая больше не приковано исключительно к нему; злость, что теперь приходиться учитывать в своих планах еще и Киру; и любопытство, острое и почти осязаемое, ведь она точно знает, что Кай никогда не отличался болтливостью. Впрочем, их семья вряд ли стоит того, чтоб о ней слагали песни и писали стихи. Кире иногда кажется, что их и вовсе нет, настолько редко в отношении ее родных звучит это странное слово “семья”. Непонятное слово.  
Она готова часами рассматривать, как Декстер бурно жестикулирует, рассказывая что-то, на его взгляд, интересное, как хмуриться, когда думает, что его никто не видит, как прижмуривается от удовольствия, когда Кай его целует. Она наблюдает, борясь с собой: Декстер принадлежит не ей, но порой кажется, что это только иллюзия, что, захоти она, и все измениться.  
Им всегда нравилось одно и то же. Когда-то давно они подрались за плюшевого медведя с огромным розовым бантом, подаренного Кире теткой Ирен. Медведь был кругломордым, противно воняющим как-то химией, а бант едва держался на правом ухе. Ничего особенного, кроме того, что медведь был один. На следующее утро Кира рыдала над кучей опилок, среди которых угадывались обрывки уха и левая лапа, а Кай, угрюмо зыркая на нее из-за угла, не желал признаваться в содеянном.  
Потом были кукла Барби с оторванной головой, конструктор Лего, где не хватало половины деталей, а оставшаяся была существенно проплавлена спичками, мячик с зелеными и желтыми полосами на боку… Много всего кануло в лету до тех пор, пока до их родителей не дошла одна простая истина.   
Не смотря на то, что они  _одно целое_ , их  _двое_.  
Декстер еще некоторое время ждет ответа, но сообразив, что ни Кай, ни Кира его даже не услышали, обиженно поджимает губы и уходит на кухню. Он тоже оказался не готов к подобным переменам и теперь делает все, чтоб удержаться на плаву.  
\- Давно? - негромко интересуется Кира, глядя ему в след. Кай мягко улыбается, перехватывая ее взгляд.   
\- Почти год.  
\- Это срок.  
\- Я знаю. Он мне нравиться.  
Кира закусывает губу. Она знает, что Кай хочет этим сказать. “Мое. Не тронь”. Давно уже прошли те времена, когда им хотелось того же, что было у второго. Декстер не медведь и не машинка, его нельзя так просто разделить, и оттого Кире немного обидно. Она его хочет, хотя и не заметно, чтоб сам Декстер проявлял хоть немного взаимности. Это расстраивает и бесит.  
\- Мне все еще скучно, - отвернувшись, произносит она. За окном разворачивается локальный апокалипсис, на душе грустно и муторно, а где-то на кухне стучит ножом по доске Декстер, обещая им вкусный ужин. Кай послушно принимает правила игры.  
\- Посмотри телек.  
\- У меня в голове и без того полная каша, а ты хочешь, чтоб я забивала мозги глупыми телешоу? - выгибает бровь Кира, безуспешно стараясь не прислушиваться к доносящимся из кухни звукам.  
\- Да брось, - отмахивается Кай, разваливаясь на диване и хватаясь за пульт. - Там бывают довольно интересные вещи. Или настолько фееричные дебилы, что люди вокруг кажутся просто сплошь нормальными.  
\- Умеешь ты приободрить. Ладно, что у тебя там?  
\- Воу-воу, полегче, сестренка! Сегодня пульт управления миром принадлежит мне, и именно я решаю, что мы будем смотреть!  
Кира хохочет, глядя на корчащего гримасы Кая, что пытается скопировать голос диктора на телеэкране, выпуск новостей сменяет прогноз погоды и Кай, устав делать серьезную мину, переключает на музыкальный канал, несколько минут кривляясь в такт совершенно бесовской музыке. Кира внезапно понимает, что, в сущности, все не так уж и плохо и с азартом включается в игру.  
Они борются за пульт, переключая в хаотичном порядке каналы до тех пор, пока на пороге не появляется Декстер. Кира не может оторвать взгляда от полоски кожи между футболкой и штанами, ей хочется прикоснуться, провести пальцем, почувствовать, как он вздрогнет, ощутив контраст между горячей кожей и прохладными пальцами. Но Декстер не замечает ее метаний, он осуждающе смотрит на беспорядок, устроенный ими, и вздыхает.  
\- Если вам надоело дурачиться, то прошу к столу.  
\- Блинчики? Декс, ты просто чудо! - вопит Кай, скатываясь с дивана и утягивая за собой плед и пару подушек. Кира чуть виновато улыбается, проходя мимо Декстера, и предлагает помощь в уборке.  
\- Я уже привык, - отмахивается тот. - Пошли на кухню, пока этот оболтус не сожрал все блинчики. У меня нет желания ложиться спать голодным.  
\- С кленовым сиропом? - понимающе вздыхает Кира. Кленовый сироп и арахисовое масло - продукты, которые Кай способен есть сутками, даже удивительно, как он все еще проходит в дверь без посторонней помощи. - Ты хоть пару штук додумался спрятать? Он же их обожает.  
\- Бесполезно, все равно найдет, - закатывает глаза Декстер. - Но если мы поторопимся, то вполне можем успеть перекусить.  
Кира смотрит на Кая, с завидным упорством пытающегося накормить свернутым в трубочку блинчиком Декстера, на самого Декстера, методично складывающего блинчики в “конвертик”, и едва успевает подхватить языком каплю сиропа, уже готовую сорваться с ложки. Если так пойдет и дальше, то она действительно рискует остаться голодной.  
С кухни они перемещаются в гостиную, удобно устраиваясь на том самом диване. Кира медлит, но после выразительного взгляда Кая все же усаживается у него под боком. Так они и проводят следующие два часа: посредине Кай, справа Декстер, удобно устроивший голову на его плече, а слева - Кира, чья коленка едва касается руки Декстера, лежащей на бедре Кая.   
Кай хохочет, в сотый раз наблюдая за смышленым Кевином из “Один дома”, Декстер скупо улыбается, едва растягивая губы, а сама Кира сходит с ума, упиваясь близостью. Время от времени Декстер принимается барабанить пальцами, задевая коленку Киры, отчего у нее по коже словно табун мурашек пробегает. Хочется придвинуться ближе, подставиться под ласку, но...  
Еще никогда она так не ненавидела комедии.   
  


***

  
  
Они гуляют с Каем часами. Бродят, взявшись за руки, и молчат. Им хорошо вдвоем, в тишине, слова не нужны, они лишние, бессмысленные, пустые. Они стоят, обнявшись, посреди парка и Кире кажется, что еще немного и их тела срастутся, вплавившись друг в друга и никто в целом свете не сможет их разъединить.  
\- А знаешь, нам надо встречаться чаще, - жмурясь от яркого солнца, произносит Кира. Она лежит, устроив голову у Кая на коленях, и мечтает, чтоб это мгновение не заканчивалось никогда. - Может быть, даже жить вместе.  
\- Тебе напомнить, что было в прошлый раз? - доноситься откуда-то сверху скептическое фырканье Кая. - Первая ссора - и мы сровняем с землей этот несчастный городишко.  
\- Пустое, - отмахивается Кира, не желая делать даже попытку вспомнить. Все это неважное и пустое. Они ругались столько раз, что одним больше, одним меньше - никакой разницы.  
\- Как знаешь.  
\- И почему ты такой бука, а, милый?  
\- Не дуй губы, тебе не идет.  
\- Не буду, если пообещаешь больше никогда так надолго не оставлять меня одну. Мне грустно и одиноко.  
\- Обещаю, - предельно серьезно произносит Кай и, склонившись над Кирой, легко касается ее губ своими. - Ты тоже. Пообещай.  
\- Обещаю. Больше никогда.  
Слова слетают с губ так легко и естественно, что она на мгновение им верит. Кире хочется, чтоб это было правдой, чтоб больше никогда не приходилось выбирать между собой и ими.  
  


***

  
  
На втором этаже всего две спальни - хозяйская и гостевая. Кира остервенело трет кожу, словно пытаясь содрать ее всю, и мечтает хоть на пять минут стать глухой - стоны из хозяйской спальни сводят ее с ума. Отбросив в сторону жесткую мочалку, она гладит себя по груди, сжимая соски, проходиться по животу, опускается ниже, поглаживая густую поросль в паху, и под особо громкое “Ах” проталкивает пару пальцев внутрь себя, ритмично двигая ими в такт доносящимся стонам. По телу словно пробегают электрические разряды, ей хочется, чтоб другие ладони гладили и сжимали ее тело. Закрывая глаза, она представляет те самые -  _правильные_  - руки, выгибается, крупно вздрагивая в последний раз, и обессиленно сползает на пол, не ощущая ни малейшего удовольствия.  
Паршивая имитация.  
Тончайший шелковый халат царапает разгоряченную кожу, Кира раздраженно дергает пояс, затягивая его узлом, и долгие пару минут стоит у двери, не решаясь выйти. Она стоит, прислонившись лбом к двери, и пытаясь совладать с собой. Чего она там не видела? Голого Кая? Было бы странно, если бы ее все еще смущало голое мужское тело после всего, что между ними было.   
Ведь их всегда было  _двое_.   
Из-за двери раздаются голоса - шутливый тон перебранки подразумевает, что вряд ли Кира может помешать чему-то интимному, но она все еще не рискует выйти из ванной. Закусив губу, она слушает смех Декстера, улыбается звучащим в нем игривым ноткам, и только когда за дверью воцаряется тишина, осторожно приоткрывает дверь, выскальзывая в коридор.  
Дверь в спальню Кая приоткрыта, Кире видно, как они лежат на огромной кровати: Декстер и Кай, собственнически прижимающий его к себе даже во сне. Одеяло сползло вниз, Кира рассматривает россыпь родинок у Декстера на плече и лежащую поверх его груди руку Кая, ей хочется подойти, откинуть одеяло и лечь рядом, прижавшись к горячему телу, но она лишь стоит в дверях и смотрит. Вспоминает медведя с розовым бантом, многих других, которых они делили, в пылу страсти позабыв про их чувства, и не двигается с места.   
Даже когда Кай, приоткрыв глаза, едва заметным кивком головы зовет ее ближе.  
  


***

  
  
\- И чем ты занимаешься? - облокотившись на столешницу, интересуется Кира у Декстера. Она искренне надеется, что ей удалось хоть немного скрыть свой интерес, ведь Декстер сейчас стоит настолько близко, что она может рассмотреть мимические морщинки у его глаз, темные ресницы, густые, как не у всякой девушки, и карие с прозеленью глаза. Она видит в них свое отражение, такое четкое и немного чужое, что хочется ударить Декстера по лицу.  
\- Ничем особенным, там покупаю, здесь продаю, - неопределенно пожимает плечами тот. - У меня своя фирма.  
\- М-м-м, ясно. Интересно, наверное... - тянет Кира и внезапно решается. - Скажи, тебя все это устраивает?  
\- Что именно? - спокойно интересуется Декстер, глядя прямо ей в глаза. - Ты имеешь ввиду нашу с Каем жизнь?  
\- Вроде того, - отчего-то смущается Кира. Не то, чтоб ей не хотелось услышать ответ, просто в этот момент она понимает, что он ей может не понравиться. Но отступать уже поздно. - Прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть. Понимаешь, я еще ни разу не видела, чтоб Кай настолько долго был с кем-то. Тем более с...  
\- … парнем? Тебе непривычно, - понимающе кивает Декстер. Кире еще сильнее хочется его ударить. Он слишком… правильный, именно такой, как должен быть. Идеальный. - Ничего, это пройдет. Я и сам не думал, что все настолько закрутиться. Само получилось.  
\- И что у тебя там получилось? - с любопытством склоняет голову на бок Кай. Кира вздрагивает, услышав его голос. Кай в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними и входной дверью и, быстро чмокнув Декстера в щеку, устраивается рядом с Кирой, обнимая ее за талию. От него пахнет озоном и немного бензином.  
\- Почему так долго? - недовольно интересуется Декстер, игнорируя его вопрос. - Неужели пришлось ехать за мороженным на другой конец города?  
\- Фисташковое же, - виновато пожимает плечами Кай. Декстер вздыхает, закатывая глаза. Кира ежится - дыхание Кая обжигает ей шею, - но согласно кивает: фисташковое мороженное любит и она.  
Разговор плавно перетекает на другие темы. Немного жаль, Кира не в обиде: теперь она точно уверена, что не стоит дальше расспрашивать Декстера. Она все еще не готова обсуждать их отношения.   
Мужчины обсуждают недавний чемпионат, а Кира, удобно устроившись у Кая на руках, расслабленно дремлет. Ей тепло и уютно, совсем как раньше, когда они с Каем подолгу лежали в гамаке на заднем дворе, рассматривая звезды сквозь яблоневые ветки.  
Ей так не хватало этого тепла.  
Мягкий, привычный голос брата успокаивает, вторящий ему голос Декстра, наоборот, будоражит, заставляя задумываться о самом сокровенном. Она даже не вслушивается в разговор, наслаждаясь звучанием.  
\- М-м-м? - сонно жмуриться Кира, когда внезапно становиться холодно.  
\- Спи, спи, я за пледом, - шепчет Кай, поднимаясь. Кира согласно угукает, вновь прикрывая глаза.  
Второй раз она просыпается оттого, что жарко и, к тому же, что-то сзади щекочет ей шею. Она уже хочет возмутиться, сказать, чтоб Кай заканчивал шутить, но замирает от внезапной догадки: светловолосый затылок брата маячит перед носом, а, значит.... Декстер шумно вздыхает во сне, задевая кончиком носа ее шею, и ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Кира осторожно поворачивает голову, рассматривая их странную позу, и едва сдерживает стон: рука Декстера совсем рядом. Он обнимает их обоих, перехватив Киру поперек талии и касаясь Кая самыми кончиками пальцев. Несколько минут она медлит, боясь с собой, но все же накрывает его ладонь своей. Пальцы Декстера под ней едва ощутимо вздрагивают.  
Кире кажется, что она не помнит как дышать.  
Ей в голову лезут ужасные мысли. Кира лежит, плотно зажмурив веки и старается не шевелиться. Она корит себя за это, но ничего не может поделать. Ей кажется, что происходящее лишь мираж, что Кай вот-вот проснется и высмеет ее нерешительность, что сам Декстер всего лишь хочет пошутить.   
Она лежит и ждет неминуемого.  
Кай сонно причмокивает губами и, не просыпаясь, поворачивается к ней лицом. Взгляд Киры скользит по светлым ресницам, едва заметным веснушкам на носу, четко очерченным полным губам - свое отражение она знает до мельчайших деталей. Иногда ей хочется, чтоб хоть что-то было иным, не таким, как у него. Родинка, к примеру, или шрам. Но Кай - идеальная копия ее самой и сейчас это почему-то бесит.  
Она глубоко вздыхает, ощущая, как Декстер за ее спиной снова ворочается, безуспешно пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Ей хочется поддаться назад, вжаться в его бедра, но она лишь едва ощутимо поглаживает пальцами ладонь Декстера и раз за разом облизывает пересохшие губы. Сладкой судорогой сводит мышцы внизу живота.  
Она почти засыпает вновь, убаюканная мерным дыханием за спиной, когда Кай крупно вздрагивает и, пробормотав себе под нос что-то неразборчивое, открывает глаза.  
\- Привет, малышка. Чего не спишь?  
Кира слабо улыбается в ответ. Ей хочется сказать, что в таком положении ей неудобно, что она не может спать, когда ее зажимают с двух сторон и тискают как плюшевого мишку, но Кай слишком хорошо ее знает, чтоб не разгадать обман.  
\- Говори тише, он еще спит, - вместо ответа шепчет Каю Кира. Тот понимающе улыбается, на мгновение накрывая их с Декстером ладони своей, сжимая пальцы, давая понять, что все прекрасно понял и без слов.  
\- Не сплю, - доноситься из-за спины едва слышное бормотание и Кира почти с сожалением выпускает ладонь Декстера из плена. - Чего вам неймется?  
\- Прости, - без тени раскаяния извиняется Кай. - Мы не хотели.  
\- Угу, так я вам и поверил, - хмыкает Декстер и приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, рассматривая все еще лежащих рядом Киру и Кая. Кире неловко, взгляд Декстера обжигает, ей снова кажется, что она проигрывает какое-то совершенно глупое сравнение. Она не может решить - остаться или уйти, но Кай понимает ее метания по-своему. Он тянется к Декстеру, обхватывая того за шею, целует настолько жадно, что Кира едва не отшатывается в отвращении. Он вылизывает губы Декстера, заталкивает язык глубоко в глотку, заставляя зажатую между ними Киру судорожно хватать воздух, и когда она уже готова возмутиться, вдруг замирает, оттолкнув ничего не понимающего Декстера в сторону. Взгляд Декстера плывет, шальные искорки скользят по краю радужки, влажные губы все еще приоткрыты и Кира совершенно безотчетно тянется к нему навстречу. Смешок Кая раздается где-то на гране слышимости.  
Кира цепляется за плечи Декстера, притягивая его ближе, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, каждой долей секунды, она целует его так, как еще никогда никого не целовала. Тот глухо стонет в ответ, сжимая ее плечи, оставляя на нежной коже синяки, прижимает ее к себе, почти укладывая себе на грудь. Когда он, наконец, отстраняется, Кире кажется, что она разучилась дышать.  
В комнате настолько тихо, что Кира практически слышит, как ее внутренний маятник замер на середине пути.  
Взгляд Декстера совершенно ошалелый.  
Кира упускает тот момент, когда все переворачивается с ног на голову.  
Она плавиться, подстраиваясь под ласки Кая, и выгибается навстречу поцелуям Декстера; вздрагивает, когда они, чуть отстранившись, настолько откровенно трахают друг друга языками, что к Киры сводит сладкой судорогой внизу живота. Она ставит отметки на теле Декстера, очерчивая языком каждую родинку на его плече, тянет за волосы, заставляя вновь приблизиться и чуть ли не вкровь кусает губы, стараясь запомнить его вкус. Кай тихо смеется у нее за спиной.  
Кровать в спальне Кая больше напоминает поле битвы: подушки скинуты на пол вместе с одеялом, у изголовья неаккуратной кучей брошена одежда, а прорванную в нескольких местах простынь, кажется, будет проще выкинуть. Кира фиксирует все это краем сознания, но не придает особого значения, она занята более важным делом. Они с Каем заняты.  
Декстер стонет, судорожно комкая остатки простыни ладонями, позволяя Кире вылизывать свой торс в то время, как Кай, вытащив откуда-то из недр тумбочки смазку, деловито растягивает его анус. У Киры кружиться голова от ощущений, ей всего мало, ее тело как оголенный нерв, ей кажется, что еще немного и она взорвется, сгорит в своем желании. Она готова поспорить, что Кай совершенно точно чувствует ее состояние. Он улыбается, выпуская изо рта член Декстера, демонстративно облизывает губы и, быстро поддавшись вперед, целует Киру, щедро делясь с ней вкусом.  
И Декстером.  
Кира судорожно сглатывает, не решаясь принять подарок, медлит, опасаясь нарушить границы дозволенного, но Кай одними губами шепчет “Давай” и она склоняется над пахом Декстера, обхватывая головку его члена губами.  
Кира задыхается, ей не хватает воздуха, всего слишком много, слишком хорошо, она уже потерялась в ощущениях и чувствах.   
У Декстера правильные руки, такие  _как надо_ , он сводит ее с ума одними лишь прикосновениями. Он гладит ее грудь, сжимая соски пальцами, вылизывает шею, щекоча языком ямку между ключиц, наваливается сверху, заставляя задыхаться от вожделения. Где-то там, далеко, на самом краю сознания, мелькает Кай, его ласки привычные, родные, он точно знает, как будет лучше, Но Кира его сейчас почти не слышит. Она растворяется, принимая в себя Декстера, целиком и полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, вздрагивая от каждого толчка внутри.  
Движения Декстера замедляются, он отстраняется, тяжело дыша, и Кира готова взвыть от разочарования, но Кай, склонившись через плечо Декстера, легко целует ее в губы и делает первый толчок. Кира задыхается от тяжести их тел и вскидывает бедра, насаживаясь на член Декстера как можно глубже. Мир кружиться перед глазами и искрит всеми цветами радуги.  
  


***

  
  
Кира слушает раздающиеся над ухом стоны и вяло размышляет, стоит ли “просыпаться” или же дать мальчикам еще немного времени? Ее потряхивает вместе с кроватью, что ритмично ударяется изголовьем о стену, а хриплое дыхание Декстера и полусвязное бормотание Кая вызывают едва ощутимое дежавю последних дней. Она приоткрывает глаза, рассматривая оседлавшего брата Декстера, и судорожно облизывает пересохшие губы. Они совсем рядом, протяни руку - и Кира сможет прикоснуться к покрытой потом груди Декстера. Она завороженно смотрит, как покачивается его блестящий смазкой член, когда Декстер насаживается на член Кая, как тот хватает ртом воздух, как пальцы Кая сжимаются на бедрах Декстера, оставляя красные отметины... Кира откидывается обратно на подушку и чуть раздвигает ноги, одной рукой поглаживая себя по груди, а второй касаясь клитора. Синхронность движений получается случайно: протяжный стон Декстера отзывается внутри нее сладким спазмом, она двигает пальцами, интуитивно угадывая следующее движение, и вскрикивает вслед за ним, отставая лишь на доли секунды.  
\- Утро, - расслабленно улыбается Кай, притягивая Киру ближе и укладывая себе на грудь. Она мычит в ответ что-то неразборчивое, переплетая пальцы с Декстеровыми, и, прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к сумасшедшему стуку Каевого сердца.  
\- Не передумала?  
\- Прости.  
\- Подумай еще, - уговаривает Кай, целуя ее в макушку. Кире хочется его ударить.  
Она вжимается в него, утыкаясь носом в подмышку, втягивает носом густой аромат пота, и кусает губы. У Киры нет желания повторять все то, что они сказали друг другу вчера.  
Декстер молчит, поглаживая большим пальцем ее запястье, и оттого Кире становиться еще паршивее. Она коситься на часы, наблюдая, как стрелка перескакивает с отметки на отметку, и вздыхает. Кажется, она поняла, почему они видятся так редко.  
  


***

  
  
За окном снова дождь, как и в день ее приезда. Кира кутается в куртку, благодарно улыбаясь отыскавшему автомат с горячим кофе Декстеру, и морщиться, слушая объявления диктора по громкоговорителю. Кай бестолково топчется рядом, деля вид, что они не вместе, и время от времени щелкает зажигалкой.  
\- А может… - Во взгляде Кая надежда, смешанная пополам с обреченностью: он задает вопрос, уже зная на него ответ. Но задает его снова и снова.  
\- Приедешь - позвони, - обняв напоследок Киру так, что, кажется, хрустнули ребра, шепчет Декстер. Кира согласно кивает, уже зная, что удалит его номер из памяти едва сядет в вагон.  
Она рассеянно смотрит на удаляющийся перрон: где-то там Кай машет ей рукой, что-то крича, а Декстер хмуриться, недовольный вниманием окружающих к их паре. Ей до одури хочется дернуть стоп-кран, открыть двери и выпрыгнуть из вагона. Вернуться к ним, двум самым дорогим ей людям.  
Кира всматривается в крошечные точки, оставшиеся позади и едва слышно вздыхает. Она вспомнила, почему же они видятся так редко. Их двое, они выросли, но все так же любят одни и те же игрушки.

**Author's Note:**

> 15.02.2015


End file.
